Immunocompetence of cancer patients is evaluated serially by delayed hypersensitivity skin tests, in vitro lymphoblastogenesis, primary immune response and quantitation of T and B cells in the peripheral blood. Correlations between immunocompetence and prognosis and evaluations of the effects of therapy (chemotherapy and immunotherapy) on immunocompetence will be determined. The most important tests of immunocompetence will be identified and an index of immunocompetence will be developed. Subjects will be selected on the basis of their participation in clinical therapeutic studies of immunotherapy, chemotherapy or chemoimmunotherapy. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Hersh, E.M., Gutterman, J.U., Mavligit, G.M.: Anergy in cancer. A review. Int. J. Dermatology 15:112,120, 1976. Hersh, E.M., Mavligit, G.M., and Gutterman, J.U.: Immunodeficiency in cancer and the importance of immune evaluation of the cancer patient. Med. Clin. N. Amer. 60:623-639, 1976.